Piel de melocotón
by Shihana296
Summary: El peso de la misión es asfixiante para Lightning y un rumor en los oidos de Hope, que se pregunta cómo será estar en su piel al menos durante un segundo.


Ufff... Bueno, primer fanfic que me atrevo a publicar de FFXIII... Lo reconozco, estoy un pelín nerviosa porque me parece un poco OoC, pero me saltó la idea de repente y... Tuve que escribirlo. Más, teniendo en cuenta lo que me gusta la pareja LightxHope... Son tan... ¡ellos! xD

Bueno, pueeees... Los personajes así como el juego pertenecen a Squaresoft, y si fuesen míos, Hope habría aparecido en el traíler de FFXIII-2 y habría pegado el estirón. Lo único que me corresponde es el argumento y... ¡Que lo disfrutéis :)!

* * *

><p>Para Light, expresar los sentimientos nunca fue algo fácil. Tampoco aceptarlos. Un par de veces habían escapado de su control, de su muro teóricamente impenetrable. Y en aquella ocasión, todo se estaba escapando de su dominio. Porque cuando Hope sufrió aquella herida, se desesperó. Aquel corte profundo en la pierna había sacado a relucir una ansiedad horrible. Había cambiado rápido de objetivo a defenderle y en menos de diez segundos se había arrodillado junto a él, a atender su herida.<p>

Desde entonces, Light dudaba de sí misma. Había perdido el control de sí misma durante unos segundos y podría haber provocado algo terrible, se habría desarrollado un desenlace fatal en la batalla. Por eso se había sentado apartada del grupo. Quería echarle la culpa a la conmoción por haber descubierto su misión, pero en el fondo sabía que no era verdad. Por eso estaba frustrada. Por eso estaba obcecada en no ver ni sentir nada. Tal vez así, al menos por unas horas, volvería a ser ella misma.

-Light, toma – escuchó a su lado. Se giró extrañada, ni siquiera había oído pasos. Estaba desorientada. - ¡Light!

-Perdona… - susurró ella, extendiendo una mano hacia Hope para sujetar el chocolate que le ofrecía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – él se había sentado a su lado, con una libertad que el resto del grupo no se atrevía a tomarse. Excepto, tal vez, Snow, por imprudencia (aunque en aquel momento estuviera peor que Light). Ambos dieron un sorbo a la taza a la vez.

-Lo estaré. Creo que es… el cansancio – contestó Light, conteniendo un suspiro. Sostuvo la taza con una mano y con la otra se masajeó los ojos, enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras.

-Antes has estado cansada y no estabas así – se apresuró a añadir el chico, con gesto preocupado. Ella solo bebió, con tal de no responder.

Ambos contemplaron en silencio el lugar. Todo era de color metálico y sucio, abandonado y carente de cualquier gesto que fuera remotamente humano. Como las vías de un tren abandonadas. Lo que peor sentaba era que por los huecos del techo no se vieran nada más que sombras. Ella se apoyó en una de las barras bajas, que desde el suelo, resultaba más cómoda. A lo lejos, Vanille y Fang mantenían una cálida conversación cerca de Sazh. Snow estaba apoyado en una columna, con el rostro oculto por las sombras.

-Aún no me creo que Vanille fuera capaz de preparar chocolate caliente en estas circunstancias – susurró Hope, para evitar el tenso silencio que se había formado sobre ellos. Light permanecía con los labios apretados en una delgada línea y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

La chica procuró no hacer caso al silencio. Estaba a gusto con Hope sentado a su lado, balanceando las piernas y mirando la nada. Era agradable no pensar en nada, ni en su misión, ni en su hermana, ni en su incierto futuro… Solo notar el calor de su piel en la escasa distancia que les cubría, el contraste con la temperatura ambiente… Todo. Notó un tímido y tembloroso roce en el brazo, así que miró hacia Hope, dejando el brazo a medio camino hacia su arma. Miró interrogante a Hope, que tenía todavía la mano en alto por haberla _acariciado_.

-Yo… - susurró él, bajando la mirada. Un tímido rubor se extendió por sus mejillas – Lo siento. No debería… haber… bueno… - Light tomó otro sorbo, observándole con tranquilidad - … Hace tiempo me preguntaba cómo… bueno… - tomó un trago abundante de chocolate - … era tu piel. – Sus últimas palabras parecían salir estranguladas. Se ocultó tras su flequillo para no mirar directamente a su interlocutora, que permanecía en silencio.

Ella no le concedió importancia y volvió a observar la nada. Hope estuvo con la mano en el aire unos momentos, antes de suspirar y mirar en la misma dirección que Light. Se tocó las mejillas, todavía calientes y miró de reojo a la chica, que tenía su taza en las manos. Hope se apoya suavemente en Light, buscando el calor de su piel. Para su sorpresa, Light no se retira, sino que permanece inmóvil.

-Light… - susurró él, yendo a la carga de nuevo. La nombrada siente como el cabello de él le hace cosquillas en el brazo y sigue inmóvil - … ¿Tienes miedo?

-… - ¿Lo tiene? Tiene el vello erizado cuando piensa en lo que va a pasar. Cuando duda en la batalla, cuando su corazón siente que Serah ya no está... - ¿Qué es el miedo?

-… - Hope se queda en silencio unos momentos, pensando, mientras está apoyado en ella. Con su mejilla acaricia su piel, mientras duda – Es cuando no sabes qué hacer porque sientes que algo malo va a pasar… como cuando coges un cristal, no quieres que se caiga porque se puede romper y… pensar en esa posibilidad… te agobia. – suspira - ¿No?

-Si es eso, creo que tuve miedo – comenta, acabando su bebida y dejándola a un lado.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora… - duda en su respuesta, sopesando sus palabras con cuidado, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse – Ahora mismo, no.

El otro solo suspira de nuevo, apurando su bebida que va perdiendo temperatura. En ese momento, Light hace un movimiento un tanto brusco con el brazo, levantando a Hope de su cómoda almohada. La sigue con la mirada, mientras ella se queda a medio camino entre Hope y el grupo. Y levanta su espada, pegando cortes al aire, ensayando movimientos, con los labios apretados y la mirada al frente, pero como si una neblina cubriera sus ojos, no lucían sentimiento alguno.

Y Hope sabe que intenta abstraerse de lo que le rodea. Que busca no pensar en nada y da sablazos al aire con aire concentrado y solo piensa en un enemigo inexistente. Cuando hace un movimiento, no piensa en nada más que esquivar a algo que no está delante. En el fondo, desea que se distraiga con otra cosa, pero disfruta con los movimientos elegantes y acompasados de Light. De cómo esquiva al enemigo que no existe y la temblorosa luz incide en ella. Es una imagen oscura y extraña, pero no puede evitar disfrutar de la escena. De cómo su piel pálida refulge en la oscuridad y sus manos aferran el arma con seguridad. Se detiene unos segundos, mirando repentinamente al chico de ojos claros.

-¿Tú no querías aprender a usarla? – pregunta Light de repente, con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad. Le enseña la espada, pareciendo que ofrecía la empuñadora. Hope le observa con atención, atónito. -¿Te apetece empezar ahora?

Y Light aguarda en silencio mientras Hope deja su taza al lado de la de ella y va corriendo. En el fondo, no puede evitar abalanzarse contra ella y sonreír abiertamente.

-Creía que era demasiado complicada y pesada para mí – se apresuró a decir, aunque deseaba que no cambiara de opinión. Al ver que Light mantenía el arma en el sitio, extendió tímidamente el brazo y sujetó la empuñadura. En cuanto ella soltó el arma, notó como su peso le obligaba a flexionar las rodillas.

-Sujétala con las dos manos – indicó ella con cautela, poniéndose detrás de él, imitando su postura, como si estuviera empuñando ella el arma. – Si presionas aquí – indicó, sujetando su mano para señalar un botón que ofrecía bastante resistencia. Al ser presionado, la hoja se extendió – sale la hoja.

-Esto es lo que me gusta – reconoció Hope, al ver la hoja de metal reluciente. Su brillo pareció contagiarle de un extraño y peculiar entusiasmo. Sujetó con una mano la empuñadura y con la otra acarició la hoja.

-Con las dos manos – insistió ella, sujetando la mano de Hope y devolviéndola a su lugar.

-Tú la manejas con una – se apresuró a apuntar él. Notó como Light se pegaba más a él y pudo sentir su piel acariciando la propia.

-Yo tengo fuerza en los brazos – concluyó ella, sujetándole para trazar un arco con el arma. – Intenta hacer este movimiento, girando la cintura.

-¿Hacia qué lado? – pregunta Hope, pero al notar el movimiento de ella, guardó silencio.

Tenía que reconocer que era cómodo estar entre sus brazos, más con aquel frío. Era un silencio pacífico, roto periódicamente por el sonido cortante de la hoja. Era lo más parecido a estar en comunión con Light y su manera de ser. Sentía los movimientos que ella hacía, los percibía con una claridad abrumadora. Era consciente de cada giro, hasta sentía que si cerraba los ojos, podría ver a través de los de ella. A los enemigos invisibles que enfrentaba.

Al cabo de un rato de sablazos al aire, Hope miró a Light apurado.

-Me duelen los brazos – dijo únicamente. Y se rompió el hechizo que había cuando se mantuvieron pegados.

-Normal – dijo ella, guardando la hoja y metiendo el arma en su funda.

Ambos se sientan en el suelo, Hope con notable pesadez, presintiendo las agujetas del día siguiente.

-¿Cuándo fue el último momento en el que tuviste miedo? – saltó Hope de repente. Creyó percibir una sombra en los ojos de ella y se corrigió rápidamente – Este… Solo si me lo quieres… bueno… decir.

-Cuando te hirieron – respondió ella, logrando que Hope se sobresaltara. Se miraron fijamente unos segundos.

-¿Tenías miedo… - comenzó, recordando la conversación que habían tenido hacía un buen rato - … de que yo fuera un cristal?

-Algo así – y en el rostro de Light se advierte un cambio. Una especie de sonrisa, breve, pero que permaneció en la memoria de Hope.

Entonces recordó algo, y no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente a Light, que mostraba una expresión extrañada.

-Tu piel… es como el melocotón.


End file.
